Mosh Rock Concert
by Celest-Wikit
Summary: Serena finds out that Darien won 2 tickets to her fav groups concert so she sets her plan into action. Trying to get him to take her as the 2nd person!


"OH MY GOD!!!!! IM AM OFFICALY GOING TO KILL DARIEN!!!!! ICAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THIS!!" Serena, a short klutzy blonde with big blue eyes, shrieked while holding her radio! "AHHHHH!!!!!" !!" Serena was now walking all around her room screaming things about Darien that only Lita was supposed to hear. Right in the middle Serena's rants and raves Irene, Serena's mother walks in. "Serena dear!" Serena stopped dead in her tracks and looked over to see her mother in the doorway! "If you say another word about that man you are grounded for the rest of you life! Do you understand me?" Serena looked at her furious mom and said, "But mom it's not my fault that 'man' infuriates me so!" Irene just stared and answered, "Well, SHUTUP I' m tired of hearing YOU scream about it!" Serena finally sat down on her bed and started to pought saying, "None of you understand what I have to put up with everyday!" "Oh don't give me that! How do you think I met your father!" Irene replied. Serena was now fully confused. "Huh what do you mean mom?" Irene just laughed and said, "Serena give into him. I did and look how happy I am!" "Mom your not happy your psycho!" "Serena what did I say!" Serena was now covering her self with her blanket whimpering, "Please have mercy don't kill me I'm only 14! I deserve to live! I promise never to talk bad about Darien. in this house. ever again!" "That's more like it!" Irene said as she walked out. "Now Lita stop laughing! Were going to pay our favorite 2 boys a visit!" Usagi said as she got up and put her shoes on. Meanwhile at CGC Darien, a tall, dark haired, mysterious, young man is sitting on a stool talking to his best friend Andrew when someone or something interrupt's him and causes him to look back. "Uh-Oh here she comes!" Darien said laughing. "Who" Andrew asks confused. "When will you learn. Serena you idiot ya know Bunny, am I ringing a bell!" "Ya I know who she is but how can you tell?" Darien just looked at Andrew and said, "I just know! Plus it kinda gives it away when you hear that wailing sound she makes when she's mad!" "Oh well I always thought it sounded like a dying bird or something." Darien just started laughing so hard but stopped emediatlly when he heard her and her victim, Lita, storm in. Well, Serena storming in. Lita was being pulled along. "Poor Lita". Darien whispered. Finally Serena got to where Darien was sitting and started wailing on him. "Excuse me Mr. what is your problem! I can not BELIEVE you would go so low as to do that"! Darien sat there with the most obvious look of bewilderment anyone can have. Finally asking, "What are you talking about"? "I think you know, you're the one who has those tickets"! Serena said pointing her finger in his face. This didn't go unnoticed by him either. So her grabbed her finger and put it out of his face. Not letting go, with her finger in his hand he began talking. "Oh I know what you mean. You mean those 2 tickets I won for the best Slipknot concert ever right. Well, sorry but you were too late"! Darien stopped talking and released her finger for the moment. "Well, you got 2 right, well while you were bragging I came up with something. See." Before she could get another word in Darien interrupted her. "Wow are you sure thinking isn't dangerous for your health. Really you shouldn't do that if you're not sure!" "Oh Darien would you just shut up already. Gosh I hate you when you do that. Well, I hate you period. But maybe for that night we can put our difference behind us." "What you mean our differences as in you being stupid and me being well not stupid?!" Darien stood up and looked down on her. "Now I am going home so." Darien turned around and looked at Andrew. "C-Ya Andrew, Bye Lita, now as for you meatballs. move!" All she did was stand there. Wow he's so tall I guess I never noticed how much taller he is to me its kinda freaky! "Move!" "No, I'm not afraid of you Darien so just sit down." As she said this she stood on her toes and grabbed his shoulders. Feeling the muscles under his shirt she grabbed hold of them. With all her weight she pushed and forced him down. 


End file.
